Never Gunna Give You Up
by marblememo
Summary: Chris Mclean. TV show host. Sadist. Jerk. Friend. He is all of those things. But when she knew him he was only one. Friend. I bet you I know what you’re thinking. Friend? How could that jerk have any friends? Well he wasn’t always a jerk. Trust me.


Okay, so I got the idea for this like at 10 pm. I then stayed up until past 4am writing and correcting. If any major mistakes are made forgive me because right now I'm kind of in a state of half-awake-half-asleepness….it's not I word in know…and is deciding that it wants to mess up every time I try and upload. So please enjoy.

-Blitzkrieg Hazardous

Chris Mclean. TV show host. Sadist. Bastard. Friend.

He is all of those things. But when she knew him he was only one. Friend. I bet you I know what you're thinking. Friend? How could that jerk have any friends? Well he wasn't always a jerk. Trust me I know.

"_Now Angeline, meet Chris. You two are going to be friends from now on. Now go play" The mother told her four year old child. She took one look at this Chris and shuddered in disgust. He was a boy. Icky. Boys have cooties. _

"_But mooooom!" she pleaded drawing out the word mom in an attempt to be cute."Why can't I go with you and talk with the other grow-ups?" Her mother looked down and her. _

"_Because honey, we are going to be talking about grownup things. Why don't you make friends with Chris? He won't bite"_

"_I'm not so sure about that mom" the little girl said and wrinkled her nose at the four year old that sat before me with his head bent over a pad of paper with a pencil in his hand. His concentration was so at tentative towards whatever he was doing that he almost didn't catch the insult that came his way. _

"_Hey!" he piped up lifting his head from whatever he had been working on. "That's not very nice" he said. _

"_Hay is for horses" the girl replied curtly. Without any words being spoken they just looked into each other's eyes and came to a silent agreement. Even though at the time they didn't know it. _

"_Now lookie here you two will get along perfectly" her mother said and whispered a small goodbye which the girl quietly returned it without ever tearing her eyes away from his. Her mother walked away and took a seat next to all the other parents. The girl's eyes softened from the previous glare that they held. _

"_My name's Angeline. What's yours?" she asked and stuck out her hand for the four year old equivalent of a hand shake. _

"_My name's Chris. And sorry but I don't want to touch your hand. Girls have cooties" He said nonchalantly. Well and nonchalantly as a little kid could. She took her hand back and made her face settle back into its previously dropped glare. _

"_I don't have cooties!" she yelled at him and was so angry that she got the idea to kick him right between the legs. Her daddy had told her that it's supposed to hurt little boys real bad even though she didn't understand why. She saw his eyes water and he stuck his hands between his legs as if cradling something precious. He fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Huh. She though. I guess it does hurt little boys real bad. She almost felt bad. But he said she had Cooties and that is unforgiveable. All the parents rushed over to the two little children to check and see what all the ruckus was about. The little girl's mother came over to her side and said "Honey, dear god. What happened to little Chris?" her voice nearing hysterics. _

"_He said I had cooties so I kicked him in the wee-wee" she said smugly. _

_The boy's father looked up at her from his son side, which was still on the ground. "That girl has some spirit. That's good, don't take crap from no one this girl" he said with a smile. _

"_James!" his wife exclaimed. "Do not use that type of language around the children!"_

"_Now Angeline I think it's about time we go home, but first you must apologize to poor Chris for kicking him" the girl's mother told her child sternly. _

"_But mooom!" she whined._

"_No buts, now." _

_The girl looked down at her Mary Janes and took a small step forward. "I'm sowry, Chrwis" said while shifting from foot to foot._

"_It's okay, I was being mean. I'm sorry" he said still cradling his injured area. "Forgive me?" _

_She nodded eagerly finally taking her eyes off the ground. _

"_Come one honey, daddy's waiting for us at home" Her mother said with a small smile._

"_Okay mommy!" she grabbed her mother's and they walked away toward their car. Once in there respected seats the mother turned in her seat and faced her daughter. _

"_Well Angel, watcha think of Chris over there?" she asked out of curiosity. _

"_I think that me and him are gunna be best friends" she said definitively and turned slightly to look out the window to wave to the little boy who now stood on his own two feet. He smiled and slightly raised one of his hands in a small return wave. He watched as the girl and her mother drove off. He watched until the car went around a corner and looked back at his father's face. All the other adults had gone back to doing whatever they were doing before the sudden cry. _

_The father turned to his son and asked with a mischievous little glint in his eye "So boy, watcha think about that little angel?" _

_The son looked up at his father. His hands still holding his hurt area. "Well dad, I think I'm in love"_

"Angeline! Angeline! Wake up girl you spaced out there for a minute." Angeline was snapped out of her day dreamed state and turned towards her maid of Honor, Chloe.

"Oh, Sorry, I guess I just got lost in the past" Angeline said.

"Well better not do that too often now that you're getting married. You got nothing but the future to look forward to from now on." She knew that Chloe's words had been meant to comfort but she couldn't help but feel even more nervous about her up and coming wedding.

"Relax girl, he's going to be there. No need to be nervous." Chloe continued. _But the thing is _Angeline thought _I'm not nervous about the he you're thinking of._ But she couldn't bring herself to tell her friend that.

"I am relaxed. Not nervous at all" She said with a weak smile.

"Uh-huh, sure thing. Now let's tame those wild blonde locks before we run out of time." Chloe said. "You just sit right there Blondie and I'll get to work" Angeline nodded and sat there and got lost in thought again.

"_Hey blondie!" the rather annoying voice of Henry "ButterBall" Bowers yelled out to her. _

"_What do you want Henry?" she said, her anger not afraid to show. _

"_Nothing blondie."he replied_

"_Stop calling me blondie!" _

"_But you are blonde blondie! And my dad says all blondes are stupid! So watcha gunna do about stupid!" he taunted. _

"_Well your dad's the stupid one, and your stupid for believing it. I'm smarter than you and you know it!" she defended. She was in uncharted territory now. No one had ever dared to call the meanest ten year old stupid, let alone a small little eight year old kid. His ugly face contorted into and angry glare._

"_Take that back blondie! My dad's not stupid! Take it BACK!" He punctuated his last sentence with a push to Angeline's shoulders causing her to fall the ground in a heap. The books she was holding in her hands were sent to the dusty ground around her. _

"_Hey!" she yelled more concerned with the library books then herself. "I'm sposed to return those to the library!"_

"_I don't care. Watcha gunna do about it stupid?" he yelled. _

"_Stop calling me stupid" she chocked out timidly. Eyes now filling with tears. Her voice shaky. "I'm not stupid…"_

"_Yes you are stupid! You're nothing but a stu-"but Henry was cut off by another yell. _

"_Hey!" it was Chris. Angeline looked up at her knight in shining armor and desperately wished that he wouldn't get himself hurt. _

"_Leave her alone!" Chris yelled again. _

"_Watcha gunna do about it Chris McLame!" _

"_You know exactly what I'm gunna do if you don't leave her alone!" he said getting right into Henry's face. Henry backed off a little and said "Hey there kid, no need to resort to blackmail. I'll leave her alone; I just didn't know she was your friend. Yah see?" Chris was winning and Angeline was overjoyed._

"_Good now get lost you overgrown ape!" Chris said his words laced with the bravery only a child can have. And with those words Henry turned heel and ran off. Chris turned to face Angeline kneeled down next to her in the dirt. _

"_You okay Angel?" he asked with all traces of the anger that was there before gone._

"_Yeah I'm fine Chris" she said with a sniffle and wiped the tears from her eyes. Chris held out a hand to his friend and she took it and he pulled her up._

"_Why are you so nice to me Chris?" she questioned looking at him._

"_Cuz Angel" he said and drew her into a hug. He continued "You're my bestest friend and Henry was gunna kill ya and you know it. I can't have you dieing on me. Cuz when we grow up me and you is gunna get married." Her eyes shined. _

"_Really Chris?" _

"Really Angeline? Come on girl snap out of it. I need you to help me get you into your dress." Chloe's voice rang out again drawing her once again out of her memories.

"I'm really sorry Chloe I guess I really am nervous" Angeline said.

"No worries. If you weren't nervous then I would start to worry. Now come on the ceremony starts soon. And the last thing we need to do is get you into your dress."

"Thanks Chloe I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably do just fine. You're a tough kid. And now your gunna be a tough wife. Now come on."

By the time Angeline was in her dress and everything was ready it was just less than a minute until the ceremony was to start.

"You're going to do fine girl. Okay? Remember that." Chloe departed with her final words of wisdom. Angeline situated and was standing next to her father. Waiting for her turn to walk down the aisle and towards her future husband. _I can do this. I can do this._ She repeated in her head trying to calm her nerves. _Chris will be there, he might be a little late. But he'll be there. _

Finally it was her turn. Her father turned towards her at the last minute and said to his baby girl. "My little girl is all grown up" and he gave a sad smile.

"Don't worry daddy, I'm always going to be your little girl, but I'm also going to be someone's little wife. Nothing's gunna change" she said with a small smile of her own.

As soon as she stepped out of the room she was prepared in she turned her head around wildly trying to see Chris sitting at one of the benches in the church. She couldn't find him. Her face visibly saddened. But she looked ahead of her and towards her future husband, Brain. His usual extremely messy dark brown hair was slightly tamed. His blue eyes drew her in. He saw her and smiled. She did the same.

She loved the way that just by looking at her he could make her feel like a giggling little school girl again. She walked forward and was finally there. Standing next to her future husband and they both looked towards the balding old priest and awaited their fate. The church grew silent. But from behind her Angeline could hear the sound of the church's big wooden doors open and then fall closed as some late attendee entered the ceremony.

Angeline turned her head excitedly towards the door hoping, praying, and wishing that Chris had finally decided to appear. Her hopes lifted. He was here. He had arrived for her big day. Chris had walked through the doors of the church in a black blazer with a white button up shirt beneath. The tie around his neck was loosened in the classic casual Chris look. She smiled brightly at him. He gave a small smile back. She turned away and the priest started.

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

_Chris got up from his spot on the couch in front of the Tv and walked towards the front door. Wondering who could that be. He took a quick look through the peep hole and saw none other than his best friend, his first crush, and his first love, Angeline. But Angeline looked like she had been crying and that made him slightly angry. _

_If she was crying that meant someone had hurt her. And he couldn't let that slide. _

_He unlocked the door and threw it open._

"_Angeline! What's wrong?" Chris asked as soon as he saw her. She looked up and saw him. Her best friend, her first crush, her first love. To bad that neither knew the other felt that way. _

_She sniffled. "It's Rodney! It turns out he's been cheating on me since we first started going out! And I walked in on him and that slut Britney Mason and he broke up with me! With her watching!" she let out a strangled sob. Chris reached out for her and pulled her towards him. Enveloping her into a hug. He pulled her into his close. Silently praying to whatever deity he could think of that his parents had gone out tonight and that his stupid little sister had gone to the movies. _

"_shhhhh. Shhhh" he cooed in her ear. "You shouldn't cry over that dirt bag. If anything he's the one who should be crying over you for letting someone so beautiful, so caring, and so nice slip through his grubby little fingers." She slowly stopped crying and looked up at him. _

"_Damn it Chris. You always know the right thing to say to make me feel better. How is it that you're still single?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer. _

"_Maybe it's because I'm just waiting for the right one to come along" he replied. Thinking to himself that the right one was right in front of him. _

_She cried a little more. He continued to comfort her. He wiped away all of her tears. She couldn't help but love him a little more. But she didn't dare say it. And neither did he. _

"_Wait, I'm being selfish" she said randomly after her tears were dried and they were just sitting on the couch watching some stupid sitcom. _

"_Huh?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. Wondering what on earth she was talking about. _

"_Didn't you have a date tonight with Whats-her-face, that Sandy girl?" she questioned. _

_Realization dawned on his face. "Oh that. That was nothing. It turns out she was just out for my rockin' bod'" He said striking a muscle man pose. _

"_haha, funny. You're a jerk ya know that?" she joked. _

"_Yeah I know. But admit it. It's one of the many things you love about me." He said not realizing how much hope he put into that one phrase. How much he wished that he would catch the double meaning in his words. _

"_Yeah just one of the many" she replied obviously not finding what he truly meant. Even though she herself wished he would catch it. _

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest's voice boomed out signaling the end of the ceremony. Chris looked up. Realizing that he, like Angeline before him, had gotten lost in thought. The newly married couple walked back down the aisle and outside where everyone followed. Chris stood to the back of the crowd not wanting to be noticed.

Right before Angeline stepped into the limo that was to take her to the reception she had locked eyes with Chris. She abruptly stopped ran towards him. She hugged him and then smacked him on the side of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked startled.

"For being late!" she replied. "You know Chris, I want to tell you something, and I think this might be the only time that I'm going to have the guts to do this." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Christopher Liam Mclean, I want you to know way back when, when we were kids you were my best friend, you were also my first crush, and Chris, you were my first love." She gave him a sad smile.

His eyes widened. Inside him it was as if his heart was breaking all over again.

"You know Chris, at one point I thought you were maybe, you know, the one. But you never showed any interest. So I got over it. And I don't know if you ever felt the same way, right know it doesn't matter. Chris, I wanna say goodbye. Me and Brian are moving. He got a new job somewhere far away and were moving right after the honey moon." She stopped.

Chris still had said nothing, done nothing. He was in a state of shock. He should have been overjoyed. He should be hella fucking happy. But he wasn't. He had missed his chance. And to think he could have been the one. She had loved him. He had loved her. But it was to long to late. She was married now. She had Brian. And suddenly Chris hated Brian with every fiber, with every molecule, with every freakin atom in his body.

"Good bye Chris" Angeline said. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. And with that she turned away from him. She walked away towards her future. Leaving him in the past to wallow in self pity. He saw once again, the woman he loved walk away from where he stood, there future, and worst of all, him.

.:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:. .:|||:.

It had been over two years since her wedding and Chris still hadn't gotten over her. He couldn't possibly. He still loved her. But now she had Brian. Oh how he hated Brian. Oh how he loathed him.

He looked again at the framed picture he held in his left hand. It was of them when they were just eight years old. Shortly after that incident with Henry Bower. He sat still on a chair in his nice air conditioned trailer on some godforsaken island where he was shooting a new reality show. Something Called Total Drama Island. The Picture in his left hand. And a glass of liquor in his right.

He looked once again at the Picture and thought _Angel, oh Angel. Why'd you have to do this to me? Why didn't I have the guts when we were kids? Angel. My Angel. _

He sat the Picture down on the little table next to him with one hand and downed the last of his liquor with the other. He walked towards the door and said to no one in particular "Well, it's time to greet the campers to a summer in hell"

Well if you got through that congrats. And if your reading this that means I finally uploaded it after trying for like…ever… now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go fall asleep now.

-Blitzkrieg Hazardous


End file.
